


[ART] Spectrum

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, HP TransFest 2020, Neurodiversity, Pride, Transgender, Transgender Day of Visibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Luna and Hermione decorate Hogwarts for Trans Day of Visibility, and represent for transgender pride and neurodiversity.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 101
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	[ART] Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 111: "trans + neurodivergent character"
> 
> Medium: Paper art with embroidery
> 
> Many, many thanks to the mods for running a great fest!

**Author's Note:**

> The verticals in the stained glass windows represent pride flags of twelve trans identities. Left to right: Transgender, Non-binary, Genderqueer, Bigender, Demigirl, Demiguy, Gender Fluid, Agender, Transfeminine, Transmasculine, Neutrois, and Genderflux.
> 
> The floating letters are from Luna's synesthetic alphabet.
> 
> The rainbow infinity sign is the Neurodiversity Pride symbol, encompassing all neurodevelopmental and mental health conditions.
> 
> It's not within view, but Hermione is wearing a chewable silicone pendant and Luna is wearing a stack of coiled 'phone cord' stim bracelets.


End file.
